dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Mechikabura
,Mechikabura WM known as the Dark King, is an evil entity from the Demon Realm and the main antagonist of the Dark Empire and Dark King Mechikabura Sagas. Appearance Mechikabura initially appears as a very aged member of the Demon Realm race, he has pale blue skin and white hair, his eyes are black with red irises. Mechikabura wears an outfit similar to Demigra's; however, it is primarily red in color with a black cape and pants. He also has purple Potara-like earrings and a long staff. After wishing to be in the prime of his youth, Mechikabura loses his wrinkled appearance and no longer hunches, his hair is also much longer. Mechikabura's attire changes, resembling a Supreme Kai's, but red and black; he also gains green Potara earrings. Personality He has some kind of animosity with the Supreme Kai of Time. Biography Background Mechikabura was a candidate for the position of Supreme Kai of Time alongside Chronoa, the two were each gifted with a Tokitoki egg and competed to see who could more successfully raise the creature, with the winner being the one who would become the new Supreme Kai of Time. Mechikabura attempted to speed up the growth of his Tokitoki using dark magic, however this caused various problems. He attempted to raise a fake copy of Tokitoki named Dokidoki but this failed. At this time Demigra was Mechikabura's underling.Cipher's tweets on the manga extra and Ultimate Mission X Due to his malice, Mechikabura was sealed in a space beyond time, where he founded the Dark Empire and became the Dark King. At some point, Mechikabura died. This resulted in the Dark Empire becoming the smaller Time Breaker faction led by Towa, who aimed to revive Mechikabura. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Demon Realm Saga ;Demon God Demigra Saga In the game, after Demigra has been defeated, as the Dark Demon Realm army prepare to listen to Towa, Mechikabura appears and they all quickly bow to him as the Dark Dragon Balls scatter. Dark Empire Saga ;Demon God Towa Saga In the manga, Mechikabura is revived by Towa using energy stolen from strong people; however, his body is old and he cannot move well. Towa tells him to use the Dark Dragon Balls to wish for youth so that he can take revenge on Chronoa; however, the Dark Dragon Balls scatter. Mechikabura notices one of them as it heads away, crossing space and time. Towa decides to go and get it, but Mechikabura tells her to wait, deciding to grant her Demon God powers first. ;Advent of Mechikabura Saga He later shows up at the Tree of Might alongside Demon God Salsa and the Dark-Masked King in order to retrieve the Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball that has merged with Xeno Turles. He orders the Dark-Masked King to deal with him but once Xeno Turles powers up after eating a piece of Fruit from the Tree of Might, he withdraws him and has Salsa deal with him instead. When Xeno Turles goes to attack Mechikabura directly, Mechikabura fires a single blast that lays waste to the Tree of Might and Xeno Turles and recovers the Dark Dragon Ball from him. ;Super Namekian Saga In the Demon Realm, Gravy and Putine report to Mechikabura that Towa and the others have successfully recovered three of the Dark Dragon Balls and Dabura. Pleased, Mechikabura tells them to inform Towa to see him when she returns, and to also bring a mask, which is used to be used for their chained prisoner, Broly who has merged with the Seven-Star Dark Dragon Ball. ;Broly Dark Saga Seeing Demon God Towa and Xeno Paragus fail to control Dark Broly, Mechikabura simply laughs. ;Mechikabura Revival Saga In the manga, Mechikabura regains his youth thanks to Dark Shenron. Seeing the threat he poses, Chronoa - who uses all the power of time - seals herself, Mechikabura and the entire Demon Realm and it's denizens in the Time Labyrinth. In the game, Mechikabura summons Dark Shenron atop his tower from the Dark Dragon Balls and wishes for eternal youth at the point that his power was greatest. Due to his former overwhelming power, it takes Dark Shenron some time to complete the wish. The Demon Gods and Mira then engage the Time Patrol in battle to allow Dark Shenron to complete the wish. The Demon Gods are defeated and so the Time Patrol attempt to take down Dark Shenron before the wish can be finished. Alongside Mira (Towa absorbed) and Demon God Dabura, Mechikabura battles Future Trunks, Chronoa (who has unleashed the power of time) and their allies to stop them from taking down Dark Shenron. They are successful in holding them off long enough, and Mechikabura is returned to his prime. Seeing that they have no chance against Mechikabura, Chronoa releases all of the "Power of Time" on him to seal him alongside her inside another dimension of time; however, this also banishes Chronoa. Dark King Mechikabura Saga ;Descent of the Demon Gods As the battles between the Time Patrol and Demigra's forces come to a halt, Mechikabura - having escaped the Time Labyrinth - suddenly appears from a dark portal with the imprisoned Supreme Kai of Time beside him. He goes on to grant his underlings an enhanced version of their Demon God form. After the allied Time Patrol and Demigra and his underlings successfully break the seal to Mechikabura' lair. Mechikabura appears on top of a tower at their hideout, sending down a mass of dark energy that crashes down on the group below. Power Mechikabura in his prime is described as the "strongest evil". Even in his old age, he still possesses the capability to turn a member of the Demon Realm race into a Demon God. ;Manga Even in his old age, with one energy blast he was able capable of obliterating Xeno Turles, who had both merged with a Dark Dragon Ball and eaten a piece of Fruit from the Tree of Might causing him to undergo a transformation into the Rampaging state. Seeing Towa and Xeno Paragus fail to control Dark Broly, who goes on a rampage, Mechikabura simply laughs, finding Dark Broly no threat to him. ;Video Games He was powerful enough to create an explosive wave that forced back both Super Saiyan God Beat and base Xeno Goku. The personification of old Mechikabura's magic power - Dark-Masked King - was able to hold his own against Dark Broly. Mechikabura's strength from his prime is so great that it takes Dark Shenron an extended period of time to complete the wish to restore him to his youth. Upon returning to his prime Mechikabura notes that all those that stand before him - which includes the likes of Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Gogeta - are simply babies in comparison to his power, thus Chronoa is forced to use all of the "Power of Time" to banish him. In his perfect state, he is able to fight Super Saiyan God Xeno Trunks. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - Mechikabura can fly using his ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic energy attack. *'Demon God Power''' - Mechikabura possesses Demon God power. He has the ability to grant someone the powers of a Demon God, used on Towa, Putine, Gravy, Dabura and Salsa, if he so wishes he can also evolve the Demon God form of someone, as he did to the aforementioned group along with Shroom. Mechikabura can also give Demon God power to someone not of the Demon Realm race, as he did with the Majin Fin. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - Mechikabura is capable of firing a large and powerful energy blast. *'Full Power Energy Ball' - Mechikabura creates a gigantic purple energy sphere to attack enemies with. *'Explosive Wave' - Mechikabura taps his staff to the ground, creating a minor explosive wave, used to knock foes back. * - Mechikabura's staff hovers in front of him as he puts energy into it, and then releases it into a dark wave which powers up all of his allies. * - Perfect Mechikabura's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Eternal Youth' - An exemption from natural death such as from old age or disease, as well as halting aging altogether. *'Manipulation Sorcery' - Mechikabura is able to brainwash people to serve him, as he did to Chronoa. *'Darkness Trap' - After taking on his Time Power Unleashed form, Mechikabura trapped the other Demon Gods of the Dark Empire in darkness. *'Absorption' - Mechikabura can imprison targets inside an orb of darkness, which he can then absorb into himself to amplify his time-based powers - turning him into his Time Power Unleashed form with enough victims. Equipment *'Chaos Ball' - A powerful creation of Mechikabura and Dark Shenron which when used by Dark Shenron is able to destroy everything in the age it is used in. *'Key Sword' - Stolen from Xeno Trunks in the manga. Forms and transformations Perfect state In his perfect state,Universe Mission 7 story his white hair becomes spiky, flowing and smooth, and grows down to his chest. He also has two gold bull horns formed like crown on his forehead. He has pale blue skin and his eyes are black with red irises and has red tribal markings on both side of his face. He wears a black and gold coat with a greyish-black long-sleeved shirt underneath with matching baggy pants both with black and gold armor on the wrists and shin legs, a dark blue sash, darker blue baggy pants, and maroon and gold boots underneath the shin armor. Mechikabura is a Demon God in this form.Mechikabura refers to his allies as "fellow Demon Gods" Time Power Unleashed During his climactic battle with the Time Patrol, Mechikabura gained the ability to take on the Time Power Unleashed state. In the game he gains the state by absorbing a black hole that had absorbed tens of millions of years worth of space-time, while in the manga he compresses the Demon Gods allied with him into a black orb and absorbs it to take on the form. Battles ;Manga *Mechikabura vs. Xeno Turles (Rampaging) ;Game *Mechikabura, Dark-Masked King and Salsa (Demon God) vs. Xeno Trunks and Xeno Vegeta *Mechikabura, Dark Shenron, Mira (Towa Absorbed) and Dabura (Demon God) vs. the Time Patrol *Mechikabura (Perfect state) vs. the Time Patrol and Demigra (Demon God) *Mechikabura (Perfect state) and Demon Realm Soldiers vs. Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God) List of characters killed by Mechikabura *Xeno Turles - Finding that neither the Dark-Masked King nor Salsa can defeat Xeno Turles, Mechikabura vaporises him with an energy wave to obtain his Dark Dragon Ball. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X'' Mechikabura makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the tenth mission of the God Mission series (GDM10). He then later makes his full appearance after the update to Super Dragon Ball Heroes, in the first mission of the original series (SDBH1). Voice Actors *Japanese: Youji Ueda Trivia *Mechikabura's name comes from the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo song, specifically the lyrics: "mechicka boola". Gallery References Site Navigation es:Mechickaboola it:Mechikabura Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Time Breakers Category:Deities Category:Kings Category:Tyrants Category:Shinjin